1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a method and communication system for identifying a calling/called party (sender/caller or recipient) before calling or answering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of identifying the calling/called party are being introduced.
There is a well-known method of transmitting the caller's phone number to the recipient's terminal during the ringing signal or when the call is being set up but before the call is answered, such that the recipient can see the caller's phone number on the terminal display. However, if the recipient does not know the phone number, the recipient cannot identify the caller.
In another method, caller's name, avatar/image as well as the caller's phone number, which are previously stored in the recipient's terminal, are displayed on the terminal display. However, the recipient cannot also identify the caller with this method when the caller's name and avatar/image are not stored in the recipient terminal.